Feelings revealed
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Well This was one of my first written Yaois, so it most likely isn't all that good. Ryou tries his hardest to hide that face he is in-love with his until Yami Bakura reads something that was written to him but not given to him.


Ryou was sitting in class looking out the window while the teacher that was teaching his class was talking to them about typical math problems, Ryou just sighed as he stared out of the window as he noticed the Yamis where all sitting under a tree in the shade talking. Yet one of them caught his attention more than any of the others witch confused him slightly as the Yami that caught his attention was his own, the way he sat under the shaded tree with his long white hair blowing in the wind with his school jacket blowing slightly._ 'Why is it only my Yami that catches my attention?'_ Ryou thought to himself as he sighed and closed his eyes for what seemed like only a few moments, but when he opened them Yami Bakura was leaning over him with a slight smirk as Ryou looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the class room, Ryou then looked out the window and saw that outside was also empty as he turned to look back at Yami Bakura,

"Where is everyone? And how did you get in here so fast?" Ryou asked with a worried sound to his soft voice, But Yami Bakura just smiled slightly and leaned into him kissing him softly on the lips while Ryou stared back wide eyed at his Yami. Ryous soft pale white face started turning red as Yami Bakura moved back with a gentle red tint to his face as he slowly stroked Ryous cheek,

"Y-Y-Yami..." Ryou whispered in a slight stutter as Yami Bakura looked deep into Ryous eyes as he started to smile completely, Ryou sat staring back at him for a while _'What is happening? Why did he kiss me! Surely he knows I like him'_ Ryou thought as he sighed slightly and started telling Yami Bakura about his hidden feelings, Yami Bakura just smiled slightly more as he leaned forward and kissed Ryous cheek as he parted his lips as suddenly the words that escaped his lips startled Ryou,

"Ryou! Wake up!" Ryou then sat bolt right up in bed as he saw Yami Bakura leaning over him staring him in the face,

"Sorry to wake you up but we have school remember?" Yami Bakura said coldly as Ryou pushed him away and laid back down sighing,

"Y-y-yeah...I-I know..." Ryou stuttered slightly as Yami Bakura leaned over him and touched Ryous face,

"Are you Okay? Your face is all red" Yami Bakura said as Ryou turned his eyes away from him,

"I-I-I'm fine!" Ryou shouted curling back up as he pulled the covers over his head,_ 'What is he thinking? Like I can tell him'_ Ryou thought sadly as suddenly the quilt was pulled of him as he felt Yami Bakura touch his arm,

"Look Ryou what is bothering you? You know you can tell me" Yami Bakuras voice had softened greatly, he even sounded like he cared as Ryou turned his head to look at him,

"Nothing is wrong with me Yami" He lied of course as he sat up and looked around his room to see his uniform waiting for him,

"If you say so Hikari" Yami Bakura replied as he stood up and walked out of Ryous bedroom, Ryou looked down to where Yami Bakura had been sat as he sighed before dragging himself out of bed and dragging his feet along the floor as he stumbled slightly into the bath room. Ryou then walked towards the sink and looked at his reflection as he started running the taps while he reached into the cabinet hanging on the wall and grabbing his toothbrush and toothpase, Ryou then started brushing his teeth as he Heard Yami Bakura walking towards the bathroom while asking him something,

"Say Ryou what do you want to do after school?" Ryou just turned his head to look towards the bathroom door to see Yami Bakura leaning against the door frame half dressed, Ryou turned to look back into the mirror as he shrugged his shoulders spitting toothpaste into the sink as the water started rinsing it away, Ryou then cupped a handful of water and drank it slowly as he rinsed his own mouth out before he splashed the cooling water over his face. Yami Bakura just stood there watching him as Ryou grabbed a towel and dried his face as he felt Yami Bakuras eyes watching him, Ryou then throw the towel at Yami Bakura and walked back into his bedroom as he closed the door and started getting dressed.

Once ready Ryou and Yami Bakura left their apartment and started walking to school as Yami Bakura pestered him about why he seemed in a mood,_ 'Stop saying my name! stop talking to me like you don't know!'_ Ryou thought to himself as he sighed and ran off ahead of Yami Bakura so he could get away from his nagging Yami, Ryou didn't even stop at the school gates as he ran towards a part of the school he thought he would be safe from Yami Bakura finding him. Ryou then noticed a tall bulky tree beside the walls of the school as he hide behind it slumping down to the floor while sighing, Ryou then looked down at his feet as he heard the school bell ringing as he realised it was the start of homeroom witch he didn't want to go to as he would have to sit next Yami Bakura and at the moment he didn't want to be sat near him, Suddenly he heard someone breathing softly beside him,

"Hey Ryou are you not coming to homeroom?" The voice that followed the soft breathing was someone Ryou trusted, he turned his head slightly to see Marik looking down at him,

"Not really" Ryou replied as he looked back towards his feet sighing as Marik placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Why not Ryou?" Marik asked softly kneeling down beside him,

"Well...If I tell you Marik...you can't say nothing" Ryou said looking towards his friend,

"You can trust me Ryou, So what is bothering you?" Marik asked smiling softly leaning against the wall oppisite Ryou,

"Well...for the last several months...I-I-I have...erm..." Ryou was cut off suddenly as Yami Bakura ran over to them,

"So this is where you are hiding, Come on Ryou we are already late" He said coldly as Ryou sighed standing up,

"Just leave me alone!" Ryou shouted as he ran off towards the entrance of the school,

"What in the name of Buggery is wrong with him?" Yami Bakura asked looking towards Marik,

"Well he was just about tell me when you came over" Marik replied standing up dusting of his trousers as the two males walked of to class.

As Yami Bakura and Marik walked into class their teacher stared at them as they took their seats, Yami Bakura sat behind Ryou while Marik sat beside Ryou who wasn't paying any attention to them but was more interested in looking out of the window,

"Ryou want to talk after class?" Marik whispered poking Ryous arm as he turned his head and looked at him, Ryou then nodded as he saw his Yami Staring at him witch made him feel uneasy as his face started to slowly turn red, Marik smiled softly as Ryou looked back towards the window as he sighed deeply feeling Yami Bakuras eyes on him as he felt himself starting to burn up as he stood up and ran out of class as Marik stood up and followed him as he explained that Ryou wasn't feeling to well that morning and he was the only person Ryou would talk to, Marik then ran out of the class room as he saw Ryou running down the hall way as he followed him towards the main doors that leaded outside. As Marik exited the school he noticed Ryou running back towards the place he had been that morning so he followed after him, as he got closer he quietly called Ryous name as he noticed Ryou had climbed up the tree and was now sitting on a thick bulky tree branch. Marik sighed as he climbed up the tree and onto the branch as he gently tapped Ryous shoulder,

"Now Ryou what is wrong?" Marik asked softly sitting oppisite him on the branch, Ryou didn't answer as he looked down at his feet wrapping his arms around his knees,

"No one followed me Ryou so you can talk to me" Marik said softly leaning forward and touching Ryous hand as he looked up at him, Ryou then inhaled deeply as he explained that he thinks he has fallen in-love with someone but can't stand being around them because everything they did made him feel weak, Marik questioned him with a soft smile,

"Well...Whenever they say my name my heart starts racing...whenever they touch me my head starts spinning and I can't think straight." Ryou had started turning red in the face as Marik laid back on the branch letting his left leg dangle of the side,

"Well have you told them you like them Ryou?" Marik asked softly,

"Well...No...they ain't the easiest person to talk to...I'm affraid that they will laugh at me" Ryou confessed as suddenly a tear started to fall down his face,

"What makes you think that Ryou?" Marik asked lifting his head to look at Ryou as he noticed the tears slowly falling down his face,

"Because they don't seem to care about anything except themselves" Ryou replied looking down as he buried his face into his knees as Marik sat up and leaned forward to try and comfort him, as he heard their names being shouted out just after the end of homeroom bell rang Marik sighed deeply as he sat quietly with Ryou as Yami Bakura and Mariku walked past the tree talking, Ryou looked up instantly as his name was spoken as he looked down from the tree to see Yami Bakura stood just a few feet away while Mariku was looking up into the tree, Ryou sighed deeply as he looked into Mariks eyes witch were smiling softly,

"Ryou watch this" Marik whispered as he slowly positioned himself at the edge of the branch fell backwards as Mariku ran towards him and grabbed him as he fell towards the floor,

"Hikari what were you thinking!" Mariku shouted,

"I jumped because a wasp came near me" Marik replied as Mariku put him down,

"Well be careful you idiot! You made me worry" Mariku replied as Ryou noticed Yami Bakura looking up into the tree. Ryou quickly turned his face away as he felt his heart racing faster and faster, Ryou sighed deeply as he felt tears forming in his eyes,

"Ryou come down from that tree now!" Yami Bakura shouted up at him as Ryou picked an apple from within the leaves and threw it at his Yami,

"I told you to leave me alone!" Ryou shouted back as Yami Bakura sighed and started climbing up the tree as Marik realised who it had been that Ryou had fallen in-love with,

"Bakura! I would do that if I was you, Ryou looks like he is going to fall" Marik said as Yami Bakura jumped back to look up to see Ryou rocking slightly,

"Hikari what are you doing?" Mariku whispered into Mariks ear,

"I can't say...I promised I wouldn't" Marik replied sadly as suddenly Ryou screamed and fell backwards from the tree crashing into Yami Bakura who caught him from hitting the floor as he took the full brunt of the hard floor, Ryou hadn't moved for a small moment as Yami Bakura slowly sat up holding one hand on Ryous back as he stared down at him,

"Ryou! Ryou!" Yami Bakura shouted as he moved Ryou to lay upon the floor as he started shaking him softly but Ryou didn't open his eyes or make any sign of movement as Marik rushed over to them,

"Bakura is Ryou okay!" He asked as Mariku walked up behind him,

"I don't know...He ain't responding to me" Yami Bakura replied looking down to the floor as Marik leaned into him and whispered something into his ear, Yami Bakura quickly looked at him with wide eyes as Marik nodded sighing,

"Sorry Ryou..." Marik whispered as he grabbed Marikus arm and walked off leaving Yami Bakura alone with Ryou. It took a small moment before Yami Bakura leaned down into Ryou and placed his lips softly against Ryous kissing him softly when suddenly he heard Ryou groan slightly as he pulled back and looked down at him, Ryou slowly opened his eyes looking around for a moment as Yami Bakura leant against the tree looking at him,

"What happened?" Ryou asked softly,

"You fell out of the tree and passed out as you hit the floor" Yami Bakura replied with a slight sigh,

"I actually hit the floor?" Ryou questioned as he slowly sat up rubbing his head,

"No...you were caught first and that person hit the deck...but you sort of head-butted them in the chest and knocked yourself out" Yami Bakura replied lifting his left knee as he rested his arm on it leaning forward slightly,

"Oh...I guess I should go and apologise..." Ryou replied as he slowly stood up dusting of his uniform while Yami Bakura just looked at the floor as he finally sighed,

"No need to apologise...I am sure the person who caught you...doesn''t mind you hitting them" Ryou then slowly looked towards him as he noticed Yami Bakura wasn't looking at him,

"I still have to apologise" Ryou replied sadly,

"Well how do you plan to apologise?" Yami Bakura asked as he slowly looked up,

"When you can't even stand being around that person?" Yami Bakura added as Ryou looked at him with a confused look,

"What do you mean Yami?" Ryou asked softly,

"The person who caught you from falling out of this tree...You don't even like being around them...let alone talking to them...I think this is the first time you have actually spoken to them...without throwing something at them..." Yami Bakura replied looking up at him as he noticed Ryous eyes seemed to become saddened,

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked sitting down a few feet away from his Yami,

"It doesn't matter" Yami Bakura replied standing up as he dusted himself off, he was just about to walk off as he noticed Ryou staring at him with teary eyes,

"Why are you bloody looking at me like that Hikari?" Yami Bakura asked staring back at him,

"Who caught me?" Ryou asked sadly looking towards the floor,

"I did why?" He replied to his Hikari as he noticed Ryou started gripping as his own trouser legs trembling slightly,

"Y-y-you...C-c-c-caught...me?" Ryou asked shaking slightly, Yami Bakura just sighed as he walked over to him and knelt beside him placing his hand on Ryous shoulder to get his attention as suddenly Ryou looked up to come face to face with his Yami, who suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips softly to see what reaction he would get as Ryou pushed him away with tears in his eyes,

"Why would you do that!" Ryou shouted as raised his hand and slapped his Yami,

"Get over yourself Ryou! I just wanted to prove something wrong!" Yami Bakura replied coldly as he stood up and walked off back to class leaving Ryou sat under the tree in the shade alone, Ryou felt his heart racing faster and his temperture rising as he curled up in the shade touching his lips while tears trailed down his reddened cheeks.

At the end of the school day Ryou walked behind Yami Bakura and Marik who were talking amungst themselves while Mariku walked with Ryou,

"Ryou are you okay?" Mariku asked looking at Ryou who seemed to have his eyes focused in front of him as his face turned slightly red,

"huh! Oh yeah I am fine" Ryou replied in his adorable British accent,

"I was only asking because your face has gone red and you seem to be looking at them two in front" Mariku said taking Ryous arm and making him stop,

"What do you mean Mariku?" Ryou asked looking up at Mariku,

"Your face is bright red and your eyes were locked onto Bakura and Marik, so what is bothering you?" Mariku asked in an as soft a voice as he could as Ryou looked towards his Yami and Marik who were leaning against a wall waiting for them,

"Oh gosh...does it really show that I look bothered about something?" Ryou asked looking back at Mariku who just nodded softly as the two of them started walking again as they pasted Yami Bakura and Marik.

Shortly after Ryou stopped and said good bye to Mariku and Marik as he ran of towards the front door of his and his Yamis apartment, Yami Bakura sighed as he to said good bye and walked towards the door Ryou had left opened as he heard something being thrown into a wall, Yami Bakura sighed deeply as he kicked his shoes of and dropped his bag to the floor as he walked into the living room to see Ryous jacket laying on the floor along with his school bag. Yami Bakura walked over to them and picked them up and walked towards his Hikaris bedroom as he suddenly stopped to hear Ryou throwing books around his room while shouting,

"Stupid Yami! Stupid idiotic bloody bastard!" Yami Bakura heard as he leaned against the wall beside Ryous bedroom door as something hit the door, he inhaled deeply as he pushed himself of the wall and opened Ryous bedroom door to see him sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees,

"What in buggery is bloody wrong with you! You have been acting weird all month!" Yami Bakura shouted as he threw Ryous jacket and bag onto his bed as the bag fell of the bed and opened as a book fell to the floor opening to reveal several photos and drawings, Yami Bakura walked towards them as he heard Ryou sigh,

"Just leave me alone Yami" Ryou said hiding his face in his arms as Yami Bakura picked up the book and photos and walked out of Ryous bedroom as he returned to the living where he sat down looking through the photographs that had fallen out of the book, Yami Bakura noticed that they were all of himself either asleep or laying on the grass at school with his eyes closed. Yami Bakura looked slightly puzzled at them as he opened the book to find several drawings of himself kissing his Hikari be it on the cheek or the lips, he stared wide eyed at the drawings for a while as he turned his eyes to the doorway looking towards Ryous bedroom as he sighed tossing the book onto the table as a folded bit of paper fell out from the back of the book, Yami Bakura leaned forward and picked it up as he looked it over for a moment before he opened it sitting back while he read it quietly to himself,

"**Your eyes seem only cold when you look at me, why is it that you never smile properly around me? I wish I could tell you the way I feel, but the words I want to say always flee. I often think of what my life would be like without you, but now you are in my life being without will just not do. I wish you knew what you do to me each and everyday, I no longer want to deal with this pain every second of the day. Since we became our own person I often wonder if you think of me, like I think of you. The only way to tell you what I need to, is to write it down like this and never give it to you. When you are near me my head begins to spin, my heart starts racing, my stomache aches and twists, yet when I don't see you I feel empty and lonely like I did before. I want you with me for always, and be only mine and no one elses. I want you to know I love you, and love you more then I could ever love anyone. I just hope that one day I gain the courage to tell you, to tell you my Yami that I love you so much and want you near me. R.B**" Yami Bakura sighed as he looked towards the ceiling holding the piece of paper in his hand thinking about the words written as he turned his head to look towards Ryous bedroom door but it was still closed as he sighed and looked back to the ceiling as he closed his eyes for a moment when suddenly he heard Ryou screaming and shouting,

"Oh gosh! Where is it! bugger I haven't lost it have I? Oh Gosh I hope I never left it at school." Yami Bakura just kept his eyes closed as he heard Ryou walk into the living room and suddenly stopped, Yami Bakura didn't move or even open his eyes as he felt Ryou get closer to him while sobbing weakly as Yami Bakura heard Ryou gathering the photographs together,

"Don't forget this" Yami Bakura finally said opening his eyes holding out the piece of paper as Ryou looked over his shoulder and saw the piece of paper as he snatched it up,

"You shouldn't go through my stuff Yami!" Ryou shouted as Yami Bakura shrugged looking up at his Hikari as he stormed off back to his bedroom, Yami Bakura just sat on the sofa looking back up to the ceiling as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Shortly after Ryou reapeared in the doorway of the living room as he stared towards his Yami who hadn't even look at him or tried talking to him, Ryou sighed softly as he inhaled and walked over to the sofa and stood in front of his Yami waiting a moment to see if he got any form of reaction out of him but he didn't. Ryou held his breath for a split moment as he swallowed hard and slowly cralwed onto the sofa sitting with his knees either side of his Yami as he slowly leaned forward and felt Yami Bakuras breathing on his chest as he turned slightly red in the face as he looked down at his Yami and bit his bootom lip waiting for a reaction, but still he didn't get one as he slowly leaned his face closer to Yami Bakuras till he was so close that his lips were just a kiss away from his yamis, but still he got no reaction as he closed his eyes and forced himself that bit further forward as his lips touched Yami Bakuras. Suddenly a single hand ran through Ryous hair as he opened his eyes as another hand touched his hips making his face turn red, Ryou then slowly parted his lips to try and get his Yami to kiss him back as he suddenly felt the warmth of Yami Bakuras tongue penetrate his mouth slowly playing with his own tongue witch made him turn more red in the face as he slowly placed his hands on Yami Bakuras neck pulling him slowly towards him as he felt his own hair being pulled slightly. Ryou then slowly broke away from Yami Bakuras lips turning even redder in the face as he suddenly felt his Yami touch his face,

"Why didn't you just tell you loved me? Instead of giving me such a hard time for the last couple of months?" Yami Bakura whispered softly looking into Ryous face,

"B-because...I-I...D-didn't w-want...y-you l-laughing...a-at m-me" Ryou stuttered looking away from his yamis eyes,

"Ryou? I wouldn't of laughed at you, the day us Yamis became seperate from our Hikaris I wanted nothing more then to stay beside you" Yami Bakura said holding Ryou in his arms softly,

"R-really?" Ryou asked as his Yami nodded softly while even smiling. Ryou started turning red again in the face as Yami Bakura chuckled softly pulling his Hikari into his arms more,

"You know Ryou...You look so adorable when you blush like that" Yami Bakuras voice softened while he held his Hikari tightly as suddenly Ryou pulled back from his Yamis body and looked down at him,

"Yami...I-I love you..." Ryou said closing his eyes tightly not wanting to see his Yamis reaction,

"I love you to Ryou, have done a while now" Yami Bakura replied softly trailing his fingers slowly down Ryous back making him shiver slightly as Ryou opened his eyes widely as he was suddenly pulled down into a deep kiss with his Yami, Ryou closed his eyes again slowly as he slowly moved his pelvis into his Yamis while toying with his hair as he kissed his Yami deeply each having their tongues toyed and played with. when suddenly Ryou felt his heart pounding fast within his chest as Yami Bakura slowly thrusted his own hips up into Ryous to get himself comfortable and to pull Ryous body closer to his own, Ryou blushed softly as he placed one hand around the back of Yami Bakuras head while the other rested on his chest as he slowly pawed at the soft flesh he was touching. Suddenly Yami Bakura slowly slipped one hand into the back of Ryous school trousers while slowly laying down completely on the sofa as he pulled Ryou down onto his body so he could slip his hand into his school trousers a little more. Ryou then broke of their kiss as he looked down into his Yamis eyes as he felt his hand grab his soft firm buttocks,

"Y-y-yami..." Ryou whispered softly as he turned red in the face again as he felt his Yamis heart beating fast as he felt Yami Bakura pull him closer as he licked up Ryous neck to his earlobe and start nibbling on it softly as Ryou entangled his fingers into his Yamis long white hair as a soft moan escaped his lips. while softly nibbling on Ryous earlobe Yami Bakura slowly slipped his right hand out of the back of Ryous trousers and slowly moved it around to the front of their bodies where he slowly slipped his fingers to the zip of Ryous trousers and slowly un-zipped them and un-buttoned them as he slowly pushed them down a bit as he un-buttoned and un-zipped his own trouers with one hand, he then slowly kissed down to Ryous neck as he slowly started nipping at it as Ryou let out another soft moan letting his Yami know he was enjoying it. Yami Bakura then slowly pushed Ryou up a little as he looked up into his big bright brown eyes as he smiled licking his lips,

"I want you Ryou" Yami Bakura said softly as he watched his Hikari turn red in the face as he ran his right hand over Ryous cheek as Ryou nuzzled into it softly,

"I-I want y-you to..." Ryou replied in a slight stutter as Yami Bakura leaned up into him and kissing him deeply as he held his Hikari tightly as he slowly sat up and pushed Ryou down to lay on the sofa so he could break of the kiss and slowly kiss down his body as Ryou ran his fingers through his Yamis hair as he felt Yami Bakura slowly pull his trousers down as he slowly lifted his waist up to make it easier for him, Yami Bakura then looked up at his Hikari as he slowly pulled his boxers down also as he slowly licked up Ryous thigh,

"Y-Y-Yami..." Ryou moaned softly as his body shivered slightly to Yami Bakuras touch,

"Like that Ryou?" Yami Bakura asked softly as he softly kissed in the inside of Ryous thigh slowly making his Hikari open his legs,

"Y-y-yes...Y-Yami..." Ryou answered as he closed his eyes tightly grabbing Yami Bakuras hair as he felt his Yamis warm moist tongue trail down his member while Yami Bakura slowly trailed his hands down Ryous sides,

"Oh...Gosh...Yami..." Ryou moaned out softly as Yami Bakura slowly kissed his way up Ryous now naked body till he reached his collar bone, slowly Yami Bakura licked up to Ryous ear as he whispered softly grinding his own groin into Ryous,

"Call me by my name Ryou" Yami Bakura whispered as he slowly pressed his body against Ryous while softly biting down on the young boys neck sucking it softly as Ryou wrapped his arms around his Yamis neck moaning softly,

"Ba-Ba-Bakura!" Ryou cried out as Yami Bakura slowly became weak as he pulled his head back and looked down into Ryous sparkling eyes as he smiled softly using one hand to push his own trousers and boxers down to his knees where he slowly pressed his body into Ryous and slowly kicked his own trousers off as he lifted his head from Ryous shoulder and smiled softly down at him before kissing him deeply, Ryou slowly pulled Yami Bakura into his body as he slowly moved his hips up into Yami Bakuras so he could get himself a little comfortable as he wrapped and locked his legs around Yami Bakuras legs as he allowed his Yami to take full control of what was happening. Yami Bakura slowly pulled Ryou up from the sofa as he crossed his own legs breaking the leg lock Ryou had made as Ryou slowly crossed his legs around Yami Bakuras waist sitting in his lap while still sharing a long deep passionate kiss, as suddenly Yami Bakura broke away from the kiss as the two of them gasped slightly for air as Yami Bakura slowly trailed his fingers down the front of his Hikaris body to the base of his growing shaft as he ran his fingers over it as Ryou shivered softly. Yami Bakura then slowly grabbed one of Ryous hand from around his neck and made his fingers trail down the front of his chest as Ryous face went a light shade of red, so Yami Bakura released his hand as Ryou continued trailing his fingers down his Yamis body till he reached his goal as he slowly stroked the hardening shaft of his Yami. Yami Bakura let a soft moan slip from his mouth as he started slowly stroking his Hikaris shaft to arouse him a lit more as he slipped his free hand around to Ryous firm tight buttocks slowly rubbing the soft flesh, Ryou leaned his head back slightly as he allowed a soft moan to escape his lips as he gripped Yami Bakuras hair pulling it slightly as he was pulled back up into his Yamis body where his lips were met with his Yamis. Yami Bakura slowly continued stroking his Hikaris shaft as he automatically got harder just feeling and touching Ryous naked body, he had after all dreamed about it for months but what he hadn't realised Ryou to had also dreamt of it ocassionally. Ryou slowly returned both arms behind Yami Bakuras head again as he slowly lifted his body upwards as he broke away from the kiss slowly as he lowered his lips to Yami Bakuras ear as he whispered softly,

"T-t-take...m-me...P-please...Ba-Bakura..." His words slightly stuttered as Yami Bakura pulled Ryous head up so he could look at his face noticing he had gone red with his own words as Yami Bakura smiled softly,

"If that is what my Ryou wants, Then I will take you" Yamin Bakura replied softly pulling Ryou closer to him as he kissed him deeply and passionately as he slowly laid Ryou down and gently guided his own hardened shaft towards and into Ryous tight little arse, as he was careful and gentle to not hurt his Hikari to much as Ryou winced in pain,

"Ahhh...owww" Ryous words pulled at Yami Bakura as his Hikari broke away from the kiss they shared to let him know it hurt, Yami Bakura then slowly and carefully pulled Ryou back up into his arms as he whispered softly,

"You push yourself down, I wont force it Ryou I don't want to hurt you" Ryou opened his eyes softly as he nodded as he slowly moved his legs so he could sit upon his knees as he slowly moved himself down crying out every few moments as Yami Bakura gently held his tight little buttocks sqeezing at the soft firm cheeks as Ryou started blushing as he still slowly moved himself down Yami Bakuras shaft as Yami Bakura leant his head back and bit his bottom lip allowing just a small moan to escape,

"Oh Ra!" Ryou blushed slightly more to his Yamis words and moan as Yami Bakura slowly trailed his fingers around his Hikaris body slowly as Ryou cried out slightly but this time in a moan as Yami Bakura looked up at his Hikari as he slowly started moving up and down with a little more ease, Ryou slowly leaned himself into his Yamis body as Yami Bakura slowly sat up and gently thrusted his hips up into his Hikari as Ryou moaned out a little more as he was lain on his back as Yami Bakura slowly and gently held the back of Ryous right knee up as he laid upon his Hikaris body slowly and gently thrusting a little more as he lowered his lips to Ryous as he whispered,

"Do you like that Ryou?" With those words spoken Ryou looked into his Yamis eyes blushing slightly,

"Y-yes...Ba-Bakura.." Yami Bakura smiled softly as he teased Ryous mouth with his tongue slightly as Ryou suddenly forced his Yami to kiss him deeply and passionately as Yami Bakura became slightly wide eyed to Ryous forcefullness, this made Yami Bakura a little more aroused as he complied to Ryous forcefullness with a deep passionate kiss as he slowly thrusted a little harder into his Hikari holding him down to the sofa as he made Ryou moan slightly more into their kiss as he broke of the kiss quickly and slowly kissed down his Hikaris face to his neck where he slowly licked up to his earlobe as he whispered softly,

"I want to hear you moan my name Ryou" with those words spoke Yami Bakura slowly started nibbling on Ryous earlobe while thrusting a little harder as Ryou ran his fingers through his Yamis hair as he suddenly moaned out,

"Oh...Gosh...Ba-Bakura!" his soft once innocent voice called out as Yami Bakura blushed a little as he moved his head up slightly letting out one of his own moans,

"Oh Ryou! Oh Ryou!" his words that were moaned into Ryous ear made Ryou pull his Yami closer as he slowly wrapped both his legs around Yami Bakuras waist making him thrust harder and further into himself as he cried out in pleasure letting small moans escape his lips with every thrust, as Yami Bakura got a little harder with his thrusting as well as faster as he moaned several times as suddenly Ryou screamed out in pleasure closing his eyes tightly as he screamed,

"Ba-Bakura!" Ryous cute voice screamed as he started dragging his nails down his Yamis back scratching hard as Yami Bakura moaned out pulling his head back as he moaned out a little louder as he slowly lifted Ryou up into his arms holding him tightly as he moved of the sofa and onto the floor where he had more room to pound his Hikari harder and faster making him scream their apartment building down. Ryou kept his legs wrapped around his Yamis waist as he pulled him closer moaning a little louder as Yami Bakura suddenly forced a kiss upon his lips to quieten his Hikari down a little as he thrusted harder and faster as Ryou had by now been able to take his Yamis full length. Yami Bakura suddenly broke of their kiss as he moaned loudly realeaseing his hot seamen into his Hikaris arse as he started panting and breathing heavily as Ryou started trembling completely as Yami Bakura slowly pulled himself back from his Hikaris body as he slowly licked and kissed down Ryous body wanting to taste the sweet taste of his virgin Hikari. As Yami Bakura got further down Ryous body he moaned out softly until he was where he wanted to be as he slowly licked down his Hikaris shaft while slowly stroking it to make him a little more harder and soon enough Ryou had become harder and had moaned out more as Yami Bakura slowly kissed the tip as he parted his lips slightly as he slowly began to move his mouth down Ryous hardening shaft. Ryou moaned out softly biting his bottom lip as he ran his fingers through his Yamis heair watching him as he suddenly felt the silky lining of Yami Bakuras throat as he moaned out louder while Yami Bakura sucked down every inch of his Hikaris hardened shaft getting a little faster as Ryou cried out in one final massive moan,

"OH...MY...GOSH...BAKURA!" once he finshed moaning out his words he released his own hot seaman down his Yamis throat as he started shivering with ecstasy as Yami Bakura slowly pulled his head back with Ryous seaman dripping down his chin as he swallowed every drop that did stay in his mouth as he slowly licked his lips in a teasing sexual manner as Ryou blushed a deep red as Yami Bakura leaned into his Hikari and kissed him deeply holding him tightly as he slowly rolled onto his back pulling Ryou to lay on-top of him, Bakura then allowed Ryou to break of the kiss as he smiled up at his Hikari stroking his face softly as Ryou suddenly collapsed ontop of Yami Bakura shaking slightly as Yami Bakura stroked his head softly as he whispered,

"I love you Ryou" Yami Bakura then softly nuzzled his face into the top of Ryous head as he could hear Ryous heart beating faster then his own as he smiled softly closing his eyes,

"I-I love you to Bakura." Ryou whispered softly as he closed his eyes while being held tightly and softly as the two of them fell into a deep slumber upon the living room floor.


End file.
